


The Curious Strings of Love

by meetmebackat221bbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet/pseuds/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was not getting any younger, therefore, if there was a date he was running late for, he would make sure that Sherlock Holmes would not get in the way of it.<br/>What he wasn't expecting, however, was a misplaced jumper and two kittens to be in the way.<br/>(Prompt given to me through tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Strings of Love

John had gotten off work a bit late that night, which was also not good due to the fact that he had a date in less than an hour. Before his life had taken a complete turn and moved in with the infamous Sherlock Holmes, he wouldn’t of worried so much, but now it was rare that he was ever able to go out on dates, considering how much the consulting detective took up his schedule.

Flustered and muttering to himself, John quickly got out of the cab, threw the cabbie his money and raced into the flat, and up the stairs.

“Oh, good, you’re home, John-“

“Not now, Sherlock.” 

John didn’t even take a glance at Sherlock as he went to his room to quickly change out of his work clothes and something more suitable for going out on a date. It had been awhile but he was going to make sure not to screw this one up, and he’ll be dammed if Sherlock Holmes would be the reason, yet again.

Tearing off his work trousers, he rustled about in his close to find a pair of casual jeans, but yet still nice enough to wear out. He didn’t want to act like he was trying too hard, but didn’t want to seem he wasn’t trying enough. With his jeans on and secure, he went to fish out a nice jumper that he received at Christmas and been meaning to use for a special occasion.

Curious, he thought he had put it in his closet, but could not seem to find it. Perhaps he had put it in his drawer and went to have a look in there. Perplexed, he put his hands on his hips and tried to remember when he last saw it.

And then John suddenly remembered who he had as a flatmate.

_“Sherlock!”_

John raced out into the front room to confront Sherlock about taking his things and going into his room without permission. As soon as he stepped through the door, he was about ready to yell when he saw the most curious sight, Sherlock Holmes with two kittens.

John stood there speechless but Sherlock sensed his presence and spoke up, “Ah, John, finally. We seem to have acquired to new potential flatmates.”

John took a step toward the couch, in which Sherlock and two kittens were set upon in a box, “Sherlock. Why do you have two kittens, in a box, in our flat?"

“I came home from the Yard and found them on our door step. I could hardly just leave them there.”

John sighed and went to go sit down on the other side of the box and peaked inside. There were two kittens all right, one black with white paws, and the other with brown fur. 

John was almost entranced by their cuteness until he saw what was on the bottom of the box, “Is that my new jumper?!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “It’s hardly new. You got it for Christmas and haven’t worn it yet. But I presume you were going to wear it tonight for your date. Cancel it, it’s too late to go now.”

John stared at Sherlock, mouth wide open, “I… Sherlock. You can’t just go into my room and take my things. And don’t tell me to cancel the date, I can just call her and tell her I’m running late.”

“Oh, but we’ve just got two new mouths to feed, I’m sure that’s more important than a woman who you will just date for a month and then break up with because she won’t be as exciting as me.” Sherlock picked up the brown kitten from the box and started to pet him, making the kitten purr. 

John was furious and the only reason why he wasn’t punching Sherlock at that exact moment was because he had a kitten in his hands, “That’s not the point, Sherlock. You know, some day I want to settle down and start a family. And I’m not getting any younger.”

Sherlock didn’t respond right away and John had to clench his fist. He looked at Sherlock, what was usually a cold stare were soft eyes as he petted the kitten. It was a face on Sherlock that he has never seen. It was vulnerable.

“When I was younger, I had a cat, her name was Belle. Wild thing, she was. But she also was protective. I was lonely, as a child, far more advanced than anyone in my year, or three years above that. It was hard. Belle always used to curl up by me every time I was upset, she always seemed to know just the exact time. She passed when I was thirteen. It’s absolutely ridiculous to get sentimental over such things but that’s what I’ve always admired about animals, loyal to the very end. That’s why I detached myself from human relationships. No one could be as loyal. Until a man shot a cabbie for me, not hours after I met him.”

John was staring openly at Sherlock now. Never has he heard Sherlock reveal anything about his past, he always seemed to cover it up and he didn’t bother in prying. This was the first time he has gotten to see a side of Sherlock that he has never seen. And he wants more. All of a sudden he wanted to know everything about Sherlock, more so than ever. He had always been curious but now there was an ache to know everything he could about his wonderful man.

He had almost forgotten about his date.

“Maybe I’ll stay in tonight. You’re right, I’m already late. Might as well cancel.”

Sherlock smiled to himself, “Yes, and please, never make a date arrangement again. I think we will have a nice family with these two right here.”

John licked his lips, “Sherlock…”

Sherlock’s eyes flashed up to meet John, “Grow old with me, John. Solve more cases with me. Call me an idiot every time I put my life on the line to prove my cleverness. Make a thousand more cups of tea. Raise these kittens with me. We are fools if we go on pretending that that wasn’t going to happen in the first place.”

John shook his head, “No, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “No?”

John smiled, “Kittens were definitely not in the plan in growing old with you, but I think I can make an exception.”

Sherlock smiled at him and continued to pet the kitten in his hands. John picked up the other and thought to himself, that how strange was it that these two little creatures and a misplaced jumper were the reason why he is going to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved the most.


End file.
